FateStay Bleach: World of Death
by Split-Girl
Summary: Ten months after the Fourth and Final War in Fuyuki, Ichigo resumed her life while learning of her heritage from her father Isshin. Karna who stayed with her was made by the man to go get a job and earn his keep as he lives with them. It would have been a normal life, if only she did NOT meet a certain Shinigami.
1. Chapter 1

Return to Karakura

Ichigo has a lot to think about since return home to Karakura Town...but going to a tiny shop inside a big-ass lot.

However, inside was bigger than it looked outside...and she found numerous lifeless bodies on the floor. Her father's and his pals!

They explained to her that they are Shinigami, teaching her and Karna that there's more to what she learned about the supernatural. They are guardians of the souls who are going through the circle of transmigration. In ancient times, they were known as Balancers and there are thousands of them.

Shinigami are unearthly beings living in a world ruled by a different logic than the World of the Living. They possess Reiryoku, not Prana and a body of Reishi. They are invisible to those without spiritual powers. When souls with exceptional spiritual energy train their bodies, they reach the level of Shinigami. Ichigo who is half Shinigami and Karna who is a demigod spirit can become Shinigami through training if they wanted...or if Karna wanted to live a life without depending on Ichigo's power to live. He chose the latter since Ichigo wanted him to 'truly live' and how can he if he's so dependent on her to stay alive?

Ichigo's other side on the other hand, is a Quincy. The exact opposite of Shinigami. Her mother being a pure-blooded noble Quincy while her father(she fainted from shock) is a fallen noble when he vanished from Soul Society 30 years after the death of his nephew and her cousin Kaien which means no eligible heirs to continue the clan. Said continuation, is DOWN HERE in Karakura! However, she learned how her parents met...and how a prophecy proved true when her mother lost her powers on the day she died.

Horrified by the revelations that her mother was killed for simply being impure aroused fury in her heart. She was so angry at the stupid reason her mother died and gave herself a new focus. Survival to spit in the man's face that she, a half-breed is still alive living well beyond his radar, and asked her father for training, strictness be damned.

However, while training for the rest of her Second Semester...she was barely lasting long against her father, fully realizing how strong he truly is while Karna who was plenty strong, was faring well in Urahara's training ground. Without his armor. It was then that Karna realized was pain was once again since he trains without his armor and experienced battle injuries. Karna never knew pain until he lent Indra his armor when the god offered him his spear in exchange. It was the first and last time he tasted pain so he doesn't remember it much...now he gets it everyday until he turns into a Shinigami before starting work as a police officer since he chose the job. Retired warrior or not, his blood boils for a fight...and his ability will make him either a great detective or interrogator.

When those ten months ended...he discovered how exactly, did Urahara name him.

Urahara read his story, and was annoyed to the point that he chucked his spear at the man(Urahara comically ran away, laughing) but things were already in records...

He was named Karna Radheya. The second one being his given name by his foster parents, its NOT a surname! Karna supposed he was slightly fortunate as Radheya is a very old(ancient) name hardly used and recognized by modern-day Hindi these days...he'll just have to avoid India for as long as he lived with a name like this. He'll be laughed at!

He wanted to use Vasavi Shakti on Urahara but it will blow up more than just Karakura if he did...he was rarely annoyed and angry at anyone...this is just one of those VERY EXTREMELY RARE TIMES.

He went to the Police Academy, to start off his year in Spring inside a Gigai to conceal his immense powers when he was no longer limited to Ichigo's mana...around the same time Ichigo went to her new school...Karakura High School. Her hair is still as long and beautiful as ever. Despite what she is...a famous not-by-choice thug, she is still a girl although by her return from war, delinquent activity completely stopped and put to a halt. She was taught how by her magus mentor. Wearing eye shadow, powder and lip gloss is sufficient. She had also consumed reinforced height-enhancing and breast-augmenting products to feel more of a woman. She stopped at 5'3, and when she measured 'big enough', she stopped. She wanted it just right, and not watermelons.

When she looked at her class, she was on Class 1-3.

'Humm...I guess I got shunted to Class 1-3 due to my record...ah-well.' she shrugged as she went inside the school...where almost EVERYBODY recognized her while she possessed the air of 'fuck with me and you die' with a dark smile as she walked with the grace belonging only to a fighter.

'Oh wow...'

'Look who's here!'

'Isn't she...you know?'

'Yeah. Her.'

'I wonder which class she's in...I pity the poor souls.'

'Last I heard they're still in **rehab** cuz' of her.'

'That's what you get for messing with little sisters...especially hers!'

'Her hair is so beautiful...what does she do to make it like that?'

'She used to be in my school...she just ignores reminders to cut that curtain off. It ain't gonna be different here.'

'Oh man, things are gonna get interesting~'

And with that, she easily settled herself as the Queen Bitch of High School. Everyone was wary of her, and even moreso when the teachers wanted the freshmen to introduce themselves in front of class...she practically emitted sakki as she introduced herself with a smile.

'Gokigenyo, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo.' she said. 'My likes are none of your business but what I hate should be obvious...commenting on my NATURAL hair color thinking it's dyed, mistaking me for a delinquent, attacking me AND my sisters. Last I heard the last fucker who did is forever denied the ability to enjoy his sex life while sporting open fractures in his right arm and legs.' the whole class GULPED. 'Other than that I'm pretty OK to be around I think.'

'H-hey, Kurosaki!' the teacher sputtered out incredulously. 'Shouldn't introductions be friendlier?!'

'Being honest is more important than being friendly, sensei.' Ichigo spoke with a chilling smile. 'And I mean business.'

That however, alienated her from potential friends out of fear...save one.

Inoue Orihime who also has a 'unique' hair color. Unlike her weird shade of orange, Orihime was a natural redhead leaning on 'darker orange'. She insisted on being friends with her even though Arisawa Tatsuki, her best friend(and Ichigo's former Karate sparring buddy) was wary of her due to her reputation and overprotective...with good reason. Orihime is STRANGE for a fifteen-years-old girl. She's childishly naïve, clueless at time(couldn't use a cellphone), and easily gets carried away with one heck of an over-active imagination. And it was through Orihime that she got more friends when they got to know her enough behind her violent reputation and a normal school life with no fights for once.

She inspired enough horror stories that's why.

But through the girls...they could see that Ichigo really isn't a bad girl. She's a normal girl whose overprotective tendencies over her sisters goes too far because of delinquent boys and she snaps. But she was also...more than she seems. She was a turn-to for advice and she gives well. She was...shockingly wise to her peers.

However, she senses something in her friend, Orihime.

The girl possesses a magic core like Servants do, not Magic Circuits like Magi. And since she has a hyperactive imagination...she would do more than well as a Magus. However, she would be subtle in teaching the girl. However, with a core...her ability must surely be incredible beyond what a Magus can do.

That's what Flowing and Transferring of Power is for. She can make it look like dreams as she shares her knowledge, while teaching her how to awaken her core and her power...and making her promise to keep secret for the 'good fairy', telling no one, not even her best friend Tatsuki. Orihime had no idea what she's in for...as after homework, she would do what the 'fairy' tells her in her dreams.

'...you're teaching my sister magic.' her older brother, Inoue Sora deadpanned as he stood with her on the roof of Orihime's apartment. Ichigo was in her spirit form as a Shinigami. But unlike a black kosode and hakama, it was on a more westernized version she requested from Urahara Kisuke. It was a black figure-hugging top with a hood ending on her midriff with a four-point star cut on her chest framed by a silver material. She wore add-on trumpet sleeves on her arms secured by a belt-buckle. On her waist-down are hot pants and an add-on half-skirt secured by a belt that covers her rear and the back of her legs. On her left thigh were two belts, and a pair of calf-high boots on her feet. Her Zanpakuto was strapped to her waist too with a modern-day sword belt customized into the belt of her half-skirt. She also has fingerless gloves on her hands.

'Its a waste to let her talent die before it can even shine.' said Ichigo. 'And for those of us with power, we have a purpose in this world. She has hers, I have mine. She has a very important role to play with a power like hers...and you are the trigger to it all.'

'Me?' Sora asked her, perplexed.

'Yes. Those hairpins you bought her...the ornaments are unknowingly a magical item some clueless moron must have crafted into hairpins, you unknowingly bought it for her and little by little...it was awakening her potential.' Ichigo explained. 'She is meant for great things.'

'Really...I-I didn't know...' said Sora sheepishly, scratching his head. 'Will you be able to protect her from those freak shows I'm sometimes seeing?' he asked her hopefully.

'Yes...and soon when I'm done with her education, she will no longer need me to protect her.' said Ichigo softly. 'You should go to Soul Society before you become a Hollow, Inoue-san. I'll send you on your way. I will make a great magus out of your sister so you need not worry about her any longer. You have done all you could as a good older brother.'

'Good? I end up leaving her in elementary!' Sora choked out. 'And now she's stuck with my demanding aunt!'

'In a way its a harsh motivation to fight for a comfortable life. More money in return for good grades, to show that you're worth supporting. The better the grades, the more money you get. Its like, she's working yet not working and your aunt pays her depending on her performance.' Ichigo pointed out. 'Your sister knows in her own way and understood. Had she been some ignoramus, she would have rebelled by now and your only 'nice relative' leaving her to fend for herself. Your sister knows.'

'...can I talk to her before I go?' Sora asked Ichigo hopefully.

'You can in dreams only. Right now she's not powerful enough to see spirits like us.' Ichigo smiled. 'Let's wait for her to sleep.'

xxx

That night, it was no visit from the black fairy.

It was her brother.

'Onii...chan?' Orihime gaped upon seeing her long-dead brother for four years.

'Orihime...I came here for one last good-bye.' said Sora as those words made Orihime well-up in tears. 'I would like to stay and watch over you longer but its getting dangerous lately. For ghosts like me at least.'

'Ghosts?' Orihime choked out.

'You see...if ghosts like me stay too long in the living world...monsters called Hollows will eat us if they see us.' said Sora. 'Its a fate worse than death and your Black Fairy teacher told me that and there's more of them recently...I survived this long because of luck but...I have to go to the afterlife for safety now. She will take me there.'

'Don't worry Orihime. Sora is safer there...and he has reached his closure.' Ichigo spoke while still wearing her disguise. As the 'Black Fairy', she wore a hooded cloak that obscured most of her features she looked more like a grim reaper than a fairy. And she speaks in a distorted voice as she teaches her. 'He has been watching over you for years...he doesn't watch you in the bathroom of course.' the two siblings sputtered with a red face at that remark. 'Sora, tell her how you feel.'

'Since weeks after I died, I was frustrated.' said Sora to his sister's surprise. 'I saw that with my death...your happy childhood ended when that demanding harsh aunt of ours took you in but never really caring for you. She just gave you an apartment and starting money then left.' he said gloomily. 'Money in exchange for good grades...while studying is good, that axe held up by a string for motivation was just too much for me. I was helpless and all I could do was just watch' he said sadly with a mournful gaze at his stepford-smiling sister who now looked at him with tear-stricken face in grief. 'You constantly had to battle to be on Top Three just to live a comfortable life while fearing that if your grades sank, you'll get less, worrying about the bills, school fess and groceries and enduring bullying for your hair color...but I'm glad you're so strong and found good friends.' he smiled. 'Dependable friends. And now you have a fairy teaching you magic so you can protect yourself from Hollows. I'm glad.' he sighed. 'Orihime, its proven that our family will never love us.' Ichigo was stunned by this revelation. 'We only had each other since day one. But friends definitely love you. Take care and treasure them well.' he said as he started disappearing.

'Oniichan, wait! Don't go!' Orihime cried. 'Black Fairy, make him stay! Please!' she begged her mentor. 'I can't see him but please let him stay!'

'I'm afraid he can't.' said Ichigo sadly. 'Either he becomes Hollow food or he himself becomes a Hollow. He must go for his safety. You'll meet him again someday...in the afterlife.' and they were gone.

'WAIT!'

xxx

Orihime woke up, seeing only her dark bedroom, looking around frantically but it was just her quiet bedroom, lit up by the light of the moon. 'Oniichan? Black Fairy?!' she choked out and saw a black feather on her blanket. Her lips trembled and she began to cry.

On the roof, Sora also began to cry.

'...it's time.' said Ichigo softly as she drew her sword. 'I never knew she had such a background...she was always so childishly cheerful in school...but I guess in the end, its a mask to stay strong.' she said softly. 'She was too kind. She's nothing like me who would definitely fight back.'

'Will you help her get stronger, Kurosaki-san?' Sora asked her hopefully. Ichigo smiled at him reassuringly.

'As her friend and her teacher...I promise you that,' she said as she tapped his forehead with the hilt of her sword, giving him a proper burial. '...does Tatsuki know...?' she wondered aloud. She herself could not imagine Orihime's life. Unloved by family bar her brother. What a cruel existence. Childrenwho lived and grew up knowing they were never loved was too cruel.

She wondered to what extent and shuddered...and saw her friend in a new light.

She is...strong.


	2. The Girl in Black

The Girl in Black

Halfway into May...

Ichigo had given all her knowledge to Orihime through transfer of 'power' which was knowledge. She told the girl its up to her to practice, and taught her how to create Memory Partitions to separate school work from magic knowledge so she would not forget anything. And it took Orihime a long while to get over her brother's passing. She cried at home and at school, she was off in space until someone has to 'wake her up'.

She needed STRICT WATCHING OVER for a week...and one day, Ichigo met Emiya Kiritsugu again. In fact, he visited her in school pretending to be a relative and they were now at the conference room.

'Ohya, what brings you here to Karakura, Kiritsugu-san?' Ichigo asked him. 'You're the winner of the war, surely you don't need anything from me?'

'Well, I do need something.' said Kiritsugu. 'Can I ask you for your mana core?' Ichigo's jaws dropped. 'Archer still lives.' jaws dropped further. 'And I don't want him making a contract with us and deal with a headache like him. There's only so long I can evade him.' he said in a deadpan voice. 'My daughter knows best to avoid him but we have little time left. I need your core like you gave me to shut him up and leave us alone. I'll pay you well.'

'Alright, but I need to create a glass ball the size of a watermelon out of alchemy for that since I need it as a medium.' Ichigo told him. 'Just what is he doing, lingering in this world anyway? The wars are long over...heck, Karna moved on and wanted a normal life. I just don't see Archer moving on...I feel that presence in his mannerisms.'

'He's a hardcore hedonist, apparently...living for fun and pleasure like any King would.' said Kiritsugu wryly. 'I just want him out of my and my daughter's hair, I'll pay you well. Moreover...for you to possess such potent mana...'

'I have 100 EX Circuits.' said Ichigo to Kiritsugu's shock. No human could ever have such fortunate blessing, ever. 'It was born out of my unusual heritage. I discovered I was much more than a human. I'm a hybrid of two species entirely. Me and my sisters who have yet to fully realize. But I still have to stay here...because there's nowhere else for my family to go. This town means so much to us.'

'So you and your Servant live here in peace?'

'He's not my Servant anymore. He's a free demigod now.' said Ichigo. 'I let him go to learn and live. But to be fully independent, a family friend trained him so he can become like us so he can generate his own power to live without needing me anymore. He's at Tokyo right now, the Police Academy.' Kiritsugu didn't know what to say to THAT. 'He's wearing a faux body too, to hide what he really looks like.'

Karna's skin is as white as chalk. His hair is ALSO white. Not only that, there's this red gem with gold spikes on his chest. They had to give him a black-haired faux body and the fairest skin color that was humanly possible.

'I'm pretty sure Archer would be happy to know that such a thing is possible.' Kiritsugu remarked dryly.

'No way, I want him out of my town, nuh-uh!' Ichigo protested hotly with her arms forming an X. 'If you send him here, I'll teach you what my species can do in a painful manner!' she growled. 'Oh, I can even turn you into a girl and have your kid call you MOMMY!' Kiritsugu balked. It was a bluff on her part but since she was a hybrid of two unknown species, he thought she really could do it and feared for his unmentionables. 'You don't want to become a girl now, do you?' she asked him sweetly and threatening him at the same time.

'...shutting up now.'

'Good.'

Too bad Kiritsugu can't get rid of him yet. The Mana Core is only a temporary option.

After school, Kiritsugu bought loads and loads of glass enough for Ichigo to craft the medium for the Mana Core. She indeed knew Alchemy but as far as she goes, she can only create and mold what was on the Periodic Table if its available, and nearby resources. She was no Einzbern Alchemist or Atlas Alchemist. If any, she told him to buy the whole series of Fullmetal Alchemist Manga since she was more of THAT as an Alchemist. Just without the weird circles.

She then wrote down the magic formula that she created to create her Mana Core. However, while it has the roundness and size of the watermelon with the thickness she wanted, she also crafted it in the form of a jug before filling it with her mana, and asked her father to accompany Kiritsugu to Fuyuki for the safety of the core. Hey, the guy paid her 33 million yen for it, she didn't want it wasted. Isshin agreed if only for the price the magus was willing to pay for his daughter's 'cheat product' just to get a Servant off his and his daughter's case. She's only nine and being forced to contract with a guy like Archer is too much for a father like Kiritsugu and Kiritsugu certainly didn't want such a character in his own house.

'Oneechan, where did goat-chin and that scruffy guy go?' Karin asked her eldest sister who was checking on their pantry to do an inventory.

'Oh, to Fuyuki City for business. Goat-face will be back in a week.' Ichigo snorted. 'Until then, we ladies take care of the house!' while she still can. She's a tad exhausted, putting all her mana in that core, it'll take her a while to regenerate as a magus.

If a mere trickle of her power filled up her Servant and Rider, that core will last Archer a long while they won't see him for five and some years if he spends it wisely.

But that night, she spent as a Shinigami to recover faster...when a Shinigami came into her room, rudely ignoring her.

'I feel it...it's close...'

'You're feeling ME you trespasser.' Ichigo griped, sparking her own power at the baffled young Shinigami. 'Don't they teach not to trespass in homes in Shinigami School or something?!'

'W-what are you?!' the Shinigami gasped, wide-eyed at the hooded girl. 'You know what I am?!'

'Anyway, your job is right outside the street, go get it, it's your job.' Ichigo practically tossed the girl out of her bedroom window and the Hollow was there right outside their house. She went to the roof just incase the girl screwed up.

She did.

She didn't sharpen her sword enough with reiatsu thus failed to cut it in half and nearly got killed for it. Dumbass. So she interfered and slew it before it damages her house. '...I guess training up there isn't so good. You didn't sharpen your sword enough. Never underestimate your foe and overestimating yourself. Even if its a low-level Hollow like that, never hold back or you have a death wish justly deserved.' Ichigo scolded.

'Who are you? What are you?' the Shinigami choked out.

'None of your business. Now go. I will not have a trouble magnet anywhere near my house.' Ichigo stated coolly as she raised her hand and used Mental Interference on the Shinigami. To forget about tonight's 10 minutes and made her think she was heading for gakuencho area of Karakura. The Shinigami left in a daze, without a memory of anything. She took out a cellphone when she was long gone. 'Hello Kisuke-ojisan, about this shinigami in town...'

xxx

Next day...

Ichigo was highly annoyed as the day after tomorrow from that night, the shinigami enrolled in her class named Kuchiki Rukia. The girl, is a frigging NOBLE yet lacking in combat. And she thought those nobles had pride...one would think they'd have perfected their abilities before going out in the field. Magi had more pride than they do!

Kisuke told her that she cannot roam around in her gigai to do her job as the Police will catch her many times over for truancy, so he convinced her to go to school to spend her free time while working at night. The girl originally wanted to scope out trends for the Shinigami Women's Association she was a part of but alas, she got caught by the police, mistaken for a student playing hooky. So yes, she's in school.

With...very archaic social graces she was sure nobody practices today.

She just pretended she didn't exist. The girls just turn a blind eye to her weird, outdated manners. Who the heck curtsies these days?

Then a classmate in class was glaring at the newcomer with immense dislike. He was subtle about it too but Ichigo is sensitive to subtle gestures.

"He doesn't like the new girl eh? Figures." she thought with a snort.

Classmate in question is Ishida Uryu. A fellow half-Quincy who survived the purge for an unknown reason. Unlike her, he has no excuse since he was quarter-human, 3/4 Quincy. His survival is miraculous indeed. She once thought of approaching him, but decided against it. She was half-shinigami and Quincy have a long history of enmity with shinigami. He might hate her for being half of what he hated and lead to a stressful relationship, so she stuck with Orihime as her pupil.

The girl is coming along nicely...focusing on awakening her own powers as she instructed instead of focusing on Magecraft...but...due to what it is, she gave Aoko a phone call.

'Sensei, what do you call a sorcery that rejects negative events?' Ichigo asked Aoko through a long-distance phone call.

/Sorcery that rejects negative events?/

'Yeah. I got a new pupil here who doesn't have Circuits, but a Core instead. Her ability takes the form of 'shields'. Santen Kesshun, Souten Kisshun and Koten Zanshun. The talking fairies that manifest this power told us this: Santen Kesshun repels the 'outer shield', Souten Kisshun repels the 'inner shield' and Koten Zanshun repels 'both sides of the shield'. I tested this power on weekends...I attacked her and the strength of Santen depends on her will. When I studied Souten by destroying places, trampling on plants, I even killed a rat...the rat was brought back to life! As for Koten, standard slash attacks. I'm more interested in Santen and Souten as a result. No Sorcery can bring anything back to life you know! I even broke my own legs-fucking painful-then after Souten Kisshun, it's as if nothing happened...my pulverized legs are back to normal.'

/That IS interesting...I'll call someone over since I'm no good at those things. My magic is only suited for destruction and mayhem, I can't help you out./ Aoko told her. I'll send an interesting person to your house. He'll arrive soon if he agrees./

'OK...by the way, I'll mail you the circumstances BEFORE you make that call to this friend of yours OK? Read. My. Mail. First.' Ichigo punctuated with emphasis.

/OK OK...you got five to send me before I call him!/

xxx

Mage's Association, Clock Tower Branch...

Zelretch was having a good day.

He just trolled around a few Lords while benefiting himself, and he was anticipating the future Waver Velvet would bring. He could see that it's very successful but he wanted to see the young man's struggles to get to that point. After all, it's hard work that makes man great. Not shortcuts. Then he heard his message machine start acting on its own, receiving information. He waited for it to get done before standing up, and cutting the end of the paper with a paper-cutter.

It was a message from Aoko, passing onto him her pupil's concerns about her student's powers and suspects its more than sorcery. But Aoko could not help her student out since her power wasn't 'helpful' thus asked him if he could check it out.

The thing is, her student...she who created a 'second path' of the Fourth Grail War by being cunning, was pretending to be the 'Black Fairy' to her student who happens to be her classmate in school in order to keep secrecy since her student is so excitable with a very big and wide hyperactive imagination she may talk about 'lessons' in class, hence the persona she took on for security.

Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue, eh...?

Cackling, he left a note pinned to the door of his office and left for Japan, Karakura Town through Kaleidoscope. It was a very quick trip.

xxx

Karakura Town...

'A little different from Fuyuki City I suppose...' the old vampire mused as he wore a hat to keep the sun away from his head and neck. Right now, the girls are in the abandoned buildings outside Karakura, training. He went to the location to see 'the Black Fairy' training her student. He whistled. He's never seen a teenage girl with melon-sized chest bags in the west! "Maybe female quality here is different. Hehehe..." even in her adulthood, Lady Barthomeloi Lorelei is still FLAT, not even a B. Any mention of her 'imperfection' usually results in a merciless brutal beat-down.

'Hey there!' he greeted in accented Japanese. 'I'm the expert sent over by Blue.' he removed his hat and the 'fairy' gasped.

'...Orihime, you should be honored...' Ichigo gasped out. 'My mentor Magic Blue asked Kaleidoscope to help you out.' Orihime's eyes lit up like stars.

'Re~a~lly?!' Orihime gasped with a beaming smile. She has heard of the Five Great Magics from Ichigo but the First and Fourth are a mystery and this man here, controls the Second, the Operation of Parallel Worlds. 'Oh wow!'

'Ohoho! Someone's eager to meet me at least.' said Zelretch. 'I heard of your case from Blue, so may I see it young lady? I wish to help understand it's true nature.'

'Yessir!' Orihime chimed eagerly.

And so...Orihime demonstrated her three abilities by having Ichigo help her out. Zelretch also wanted to talk to the sentient fairies that team up to perform the corresponding attacks.

He found it amusing and cute that each fairy has its own personality. However, they know full well what they can do for Orihime. Just that she's not strong enough to use the Shiten, Goten and Riten Shields yet with Rokuten being her strongest. Her power is Shun Shun Rikka and its in the name for her to have six abilities.

'Here's my conclusion.' said Zelretch. 'Since we have yet to see the next three skills...Orihime-chan here is a step closer to Magic due to her Santen and Souten skills. She can completely Reject Fate itself. She can reject any phenomena that occurred with her shields.' he said to the disbelief of the girls. 'The Linking Fourth concealed itself. This was in a poem about the Five Magics. Her abilities are a 'step away' from the Fourth which is linked to the Third great Magic. Be careful girls and do not let the wrong ears get wind of this.' he warned. 'Keep this to yourselves. The reason I am well-known and yet still around is because nobody bar certain Dead Apostle Ancestors can defeat me. You on the other hand, will face Enforcer after Enforcer sent by various Lords of the Association sent to kidnap you and Seal you away for experimentation to covet the path to the Fourth Great Magic for themselves. You are a step away, a great enough reason to make your life hell.' Orihime gulped at this. 'Black Fairy, you know what to do.'

'Hai. I will protect my student with my life, Zelretch.' Ichigo swore. 'I'm not letting those filthy animals near my student.' she promised with a growl. Zelretch nodded approvingly. 'By the way, I heard the Einzberns cancelled future Grail Wars and dismantled the Greater Grail in Fuyuki...did they make a wish using Kiritsugu's prize?'

'You bet they did.' said Zelretch wryly. 'They got back their family's long lost miracle, the Cup of Heaven.' he said. 'And they refuse to take in pupils, thus its a power unique to Einzbern alone. The refusal is obvious. Magic will die if it can be realized by a lot of people. Magic is supposed to be a great mystery. Its no longer a mystery if a lot of people know of it. Right now that family is a bunch of Magicians that got the Association spitting nails and green with envy.' he chuckled. 'They're not taking students. Ever. Kiritsugu was rewarded with being allowed to leave with his daughter in peace with monetary rewards and last I hear, they're living a normal life in Fuyuki, his career as Magus Killer officially over.'

'I see...at least it was all worth it.' said Ichigo. 'Waver and I acknowledged him as winner long ago.'

'Aye. Well, I better get back to the Association now...and heed my warnings well ladies.' said the old vampire as he disappeared in a kaleidoscopic light which was his namesake.

'You heard him Orihime. We will begin combat training soon and I will be very strict with you.' said Ichigo stiffly. 'You must be a combat expert before this year ends.'

'Um...would being at the level of a black belt in karate be enough?' Orihime asked her nervously. 'Tatsuki-chan trained me some back in middle school...'

'Not enough.'

'Ehhhh~'

'Not enough, and never will.' said Ichigo. 'The Association Enforcers are trained in martial arts with great physical prowess, stamina, agility, speed, reflexes and reaction time...the latter few you lack.' she said wryly. 'You are a step away to becoming a Magician. Being able to defend yourself from greedy people wanting to covet your power is a minimum requirement. I require you to quit Handicrafts Club at school.' Orihime gawked at this.

'B-but the school rules...!'

'I will handle the school. Even your best friend will forget you're in a club and will think nothing of it. My skill in Mental Interference is first-rate. Training will start after school and until 10 pm after you do homework, if any. I will fetch you from your apartment. I will be blunt. Your body will experience extreme training even someone as nice as you will curse my name. But every weekend is a day off so you can catch up on schoolwork by reviewing. Our routine will ONLY stop if and only if you can last against me for 1 hour in combat with high level parameters I mentioned before.'

'H-hai...' Orihime began twiddling her thumbs nervously.

She is so boned.

She whimpered and dreaded tomorrow already.

xxx

Fate also changed for one Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia by not knowing each other, as Ichigo is a magus, and a fully-trained Shinigami(in zanjutsu and hakuda) and Quincy by her father(at least, what he knew from what her mom told him). Besides what Aoko and Isshin taught her, she was also good in some things in her own unique way and inherited her mother's powerful Blut Vene but it was dormant until her father managed to ask Ishida Ryuuken into awakening it by exposing her to Quincy powers for her to awaken it.

This also prompted Ryuuken in training Uryu in the skill. However, unlike purebloods, they have a very low chance of activating Arterie. Or if they reach a certain level in power, they may be able to activate it. That was a fact. She trained Orihime in combat, but not teaching her Hakuda. She encouraged the girl to learn martial arts that she felt she was best comfortable with, and dumped a lot of scrolls on her for her to look at on her free time.

She left her a lot of scrolls she acquired by asking Kiritsugu and this was a 'without pay' job since she did him a BIG favor. She made copies for herself, too for her to know and train in, and gave a scroll for her sisters she felt would suit them. Ichigo took a personal interest in Savate(it's foot techniques) and Taekwondo, training herself while subjecting Orihime to grueling physical conditioning and then heal herself with Souten Kisshun afterward.

It'll be quite a while before trouble started brewing...


	3. Mission: Revenge

Mission: Revenge

June 14...

Ichigo looked at the calendar that morning. There was a circle on the date June 17.

"It's June again." she thought darkly.

The day her mother died because of her idiocy, and a man with purity issues.

At school...

'I don't see Ichigo-chan around.' said Ogawa Michiru. 'She never skips school.' she told her peers.

'...let er' go.' said Tatsuki. 'A special day is coming. If I know her, she'll be like this for a while until its the 18th.'

'...a special day?' Natsui Mahana commented.

'A special family anniversary.' said Tatsuki grimly. 'Don't ask. If I told you, even if its me, she'll kick my ass to next week. I only knew because she told me.'

'Ahhh...'

On the other hand, Ichigo stood by the riverbank where it happened. She can clearly remember the 'little girl' who deceived her...and the monster it was with.

Her dad told her that her mom was really strong. The Hollow, Grand Fisher would have been Child's Play if not for Auswahlen.

She gritted her teeth. She was partly to blame, she can accept that. But what she can never accept was how her mother truly died.

'Ichigo...' Ichigo turned to see her ex-servant.

'Ah Karna, here for a visit?' Ichigo smiled at her Servant who was quick to sense that something is wrong.

'...they called me a prodigy and graduated me quickly.' said Karna to Ichigo's amazement.

'Whoaaa, really?!' Ichigo gasped out, wide-eyed. 'That's so cool! How did it happen?!' she asked him with a beaming smile and the demigod blushed.

'Well, I was an expert in martial arts due to my history as a warrior...and then picking things up became so simple.' he said. 'I was also the first to get things done and well...nobody can beat me obviously so I quickly passed martial arts, firearms and driving lessons...then I went straight to Interrogation Training...I made the guy cry.' Ichigo sweatdropped. 'My instructors commented that I have blades for teeth and a sharp blade for a tongue...I'd do real well as an interrogator, I got praised a lot. I never got praise...until you, Kisuke-sensei and the Police Academy, this is all new to me.' he admitted shyly. Ichigo giggled.

'It's normal to get praise for a job well done Karna.' Ichigo said to him. 'Never forget that. You will also get praised for good accomplishments. So are you gonna go to the local police station here?'

'Hai. I want to stay nearby.' said Karna. 'I just haven't adjusted enough yet in living like a normal man. There are times I nearly slipped and move like I usually do...and I had to hold back 99 times to give a believable human effort...this sure is rough on me I need more training discipline from Kisuke-sensei.' he said rather wearily.

'Maa maa, don't let that get you so down...what's important is you acknowledge your faults and strive to do your best.' Ichigo reassured him with a pat on his arm. The guy was too tall for her. 'And then putting in the effort. In a few months, you have human man behavior down pat.'

'I hope so...I nearly slipped up about...79 times in a few weeks.' Ichigo nearly face-faulted. From April to June and that's about two months and barely half...

'D-don't worry, you'll get better!' Ichigo laughed weakly. 'You survived the Academy and hailed as a genius after all!'

Karna felt the genius praise wasn't well-deserved.

He trained for combat since he was a child. He wasn't like the recruit hopefuls who only had a few weeks. But aside from that... 'Ichigo, if there's anything you need, come to me.' he said causing his former master to deflate.

'Your senses are as frightening as ever.' she said softly. 'I'm OK. I always get like this when mom's death anniversary is around. June 17.' she told him. 'I've never forgiven myself for my part in it and the bastard who was major cause of it. I also never forgave the killer either.'

'I see.' Karna already knew that but he never knew that Ichigo learned who killed her mother. It must be around the time that their bond was severed. 'Ichigo...should you meet them someday and obtained your closure...will you be able to let go and move on? I learned from psychologists that holding hatred for years isn't healthy.'

'...it'll take me time Karna. Time.' Ichigo said wearily. 'That's why I've changed a lot.' into the violent foul-tempered girl Karna knows if triggered by one thing. Her sisters. But 90% of the time, she is a kind, wise and caring girl.

'Oy Kurosaki, it's still school hours!' a patrolling three-man team called out.

'Karna, that's your cue.' said Ichigo as Karna nodded and went to deal with the officers.

He told them that he is a family friend of hers, and she gets moody on days nearing a family death anniversary and she tends to stick to where her mother died. That and he needed directions to the Police Station to get hired. He was a shoo-in for Tokyo MPD but he feels a familial attachment to his former Master who treated him kindly. He felt he couldn't leave her just yet. So he chose to work in Karakura Town.

He didn't know why. There's no forms of even subtle Contract binding them. He would know better due to his ability. Heck, she even gave him back his earrings without a catch, giving him the full power of his armor.

So why is it that he feels he couldn't leave her yet?

xxx

That afternoon...Orihime's house...

'Orihime, for a while, I will be in Misaki Town as my sensei called me over for something. They need my mana for something big.' Ichigo lied to Orihime. 'But this does NOT mean you're out of the woods yet. You will continue with our routine as planned, but in the safety of this apartment.'

'Hai.'

'Good. Then I'll make my leave.' and she was gone.

'...' Orihime thought about her teacher. Orihime has a Mana Core thus her mana amount could not be determined, unlike magi with Magic Circuits. She also is starting to spiritually awaken that she could see ghosts, since her brother.

Ichigo, having 100 EX Circuits for reasons classified, has extremely potent 50000 units of prana. And that's without a frigging Magic Crest. Because it's so potent a mere trickle of it can blow up rooms in an instant. She figured her mentor is needed for wanton destruction and shivered.

She truly pitied whoever's on the bad side.

Little did Orihime know that she believed a lie.

And there are many things she does NOT know about her teacher. She only knows her as a Magus.

xxx

June 17th...

Try as Isshin might to cheer the atmosphere up a little with his usual antics, all it did was exasperate his daughters into annoyance and Ichigo whacked him with a harisen nobody knew she has. Well, she's wearing a black kimono, she could have easily hidden it in her sleeve...

Then Ichigo saw the girl from years ago again, watching them.

'...dad.' she hissed. 'Grand Fisher is here. I want to kill him personally.' Ichigo means business.

'...alright.' Isshin would rather do it himself but if it would help his daughter heal, he would let her have him. In the meantime, he has two little girls to protect. Ichigo masked her presence and purposefully walked away.

'Dad, where is she going?' Yuzu asked her father.

'She's going to talk to the local priest.' Isshin lied. 'Something about cleanliness of the cemetery which is neglected lately...'

xxx

Ichigo headed far away from her family, to the barely-occupied temple. With her mana spread out so thinly, she knew she was being followed.

"That's it, come closer you sick son of a bitch." Ichigo thought darkly. If this one is dead, two-parts of her grief would disappear like reishi in the wind.

Not far from her however, was Kuchiki Rukia who detected a Hollow in the area too with her Denreishinki.

"It's close by but there's a civilian..." Rukia thought nervously as she watched Ichigo. The classmate she's known for a few weeks now and even ate lunch with. The girl is...reputationally formidable, feared by the whole teenage population of the town for her history of selective violence.

She even learned what she said in her introduction which was standard for newcoming freshmen and shuddered. If the girl died and became a shinigami, she'd fit right in with the 11th and get along well with the Captain.

But...

To act or not to act...?

However, when Ichigo was talking to a little girl, but in her Denreishinki a registered Hollow... "It's in disguise...it's gonna attack Kurosaki-san!" she thought in a panic, but to her surprise before she can use Shunpo...her classmate **left her body** and used a recognized Zanjutsu attack on the 'girl'.

Her classmate used Senmaioroshi. With great skill too.

Cue a pained howl as the main hollow came out.

'Hehehe...I've been waiting for you...Grand Fisher!' and she knows the Hollow's name. 'Sorry bastard but...I'm not letting you get away...' while Grand Fisher howled in pain, Ichigo attacked him with Suikawari, slicing him in half. 'For killing my mother! I've waited for this since dad told me the truth!'

"What?!" that caught Rukia off the loop.

'You can come out now.' Ichigo called out as Rukia gulped and came out of hiding, seeing Ichigo sheathe her massive kitchen knife on her back.

'Kurosaki-san...you...' Rukia gasped out as her classmate is indeed a shinigami but her appearance is different. The attire and sword is different.

'...I guess its about time you find out.' said Ichigo as she went to wear her body back. 'Yeah, I'm a Shinigami.'

'I never saw you in Seireitei...who are you? Really?' Rukia asked her.

'You can say I'm a free shinigami, not affiliated to anyone, ever. But even we know not to mess with balance. If we did, Seireitei would have located us years ago.' Ichigo told her. 'But I make an exception with Grand Fisher. I wanted revenge. Revenge for mother. You can tell your superiors you killed Grand Fisher and take his bounty if he had any, in return for keeping quiet about us.' she said. 'We will not be against Seireitei as long as they leave us alone.'

'OK...his death is registered in my Denreishinki anyway...' said Rukia as she received 50.000 Kan in her phone. 'But I want to talk to you tonight. I want facts before I go back to Seireitei.'

'Alright. Right now don't bug my family today. It's mom's death anniversary.' and Ichigo disappeared with Shunpo.

Even Rukia knew better not to butt in into a family event. She'll visit tomorrow night, she supposed.

xxx

'Dad, did you hear from Kisuke-ojisan about that noble sticking around?' Ichigo asked her dad as they walked behind the twins.

'Ah, the Kuchiki girl?' Isshin mused. 'She saw you didn't she?' he asked as he glanced at her.

'Aa. She was following her Denreishinki and she followed it here...'

'No wonder.' Isshin chuckled. 'I'll meet up with that girl too I suppose.'

'We'll show up when she comes. I made it clear today's special.'

Isshin smiled.

xxx

The next night...

Rukia came to the Kurosaki Residence, appearing on the roof.

This was the address she got from school. But this time there was a strange man in the house... "Looks foreign, never saw anyone like him." she thought as the family had dinner...talked a little...then the kids went to watch TV. She waited as soon...three shinigami are before her but one looked one very odd duck out. The father however, dressed like a Captain.

'You came, Kuchiki.' Ichigo spoke. 'You want facts, right...?'

'Hai.' said Rukia. 'Anything you can tell me will do. Anything classified you can keep.'

'I suppose I should start.' Isshin chuckled. 'Take a photo of me with your Denreishinki and forward it to your Captain. I hope he's a friendly one, not a royal ass. You'll soon get a truckload about me. Hehehe...' he smirked. He's strong enough to fend off some people now anyway.

'Is your name really Kurosaki?' Rukia asked them.

'If you get my information, you'd understand why I married by Muku ni Naru tradition after I went AWOL. I did it to protect a human who nearly got Hollowfied because I messed up. I willingly left my position to protect her by binding her to my soul, rendering me powerless for 15 years until her death 6 years ago.' said Isshin wryly. 'I'm using Kurosaki so my wife and children can live in peace without the weight of my real surname. Only Ichigo knows as she's strong enough to know our true name. The younger kids hadn't a clue on what we really are yet. As a parent, I'd want them to have a childhood before knowing some stuff.'

'I guess I can understand that...' Rukia scratched her head. 'But while my Captain is nice...Ukitake-taicho, I'm not sure how everyone else will react.' she said softly.

'We'll deal with it when they want to dish out shit.' Ichigo scoffed. 'And we know how to handle shit best if they decided to pester us in our home turf.' Rukia sweatdropped.

'O...K?'

With that, Rukia went home to Seireitei using a Hell Butterfly she possessed.

xxx

Seireitei...

'You're a day late Kuchiki-san!' Kotetsu Kiyone exclaimed. 'What's going on?!'

'I asked Ukitake-taicho and he said it's OK.' said Rukia. 'But right now I need to talk to him about something I found in Karakura Town. In private.' she said grimly as she went straight for the office alone. 'Taicho, I have returned.'

'Okaeri, Kuchiki.' Ukitake Juushiro greeted, with an ice bag strapped to his head. 'So did you get what you want?'

'Hai...but do you know of this man, taicho?' Rukia showed him Isshin's photo, causing her captain to gape. '...You do.' she deadpanned.

'I know of him.' said Ukitake with a sigh. 'So he's in Karakura Town huh? He used to be the tenth division Captain until he went missing. How did you know of him?'

'I met the daughter who happened to be a classmate in school...but I had no idea she was shinigami at the time.' said Rukia, causing him to gawk. 'I only knew some facts tonight. He said that years ago, he messed up causing a casualty...but to save that human, he willingly bound himself to that person, losing his powers as a means to keep that person alive and well. But after her death 6 years ago, he regained his powers. He said he prefers a peaceful life with his family down there, so they don't want anyone bothering them unless they did something that catches Seireitei's attention.' she explained. 'He has three daughters...the eldest who's 15 and a shinigami while the younger girls have no idea of their heritage. He said they'll know when they're a bit older after trained to bear the weight of their name.'

'I only learned she is a shinigami when I came to the cemetery, following a Hollow...but it turns out she was after him too.' said Rukia. 'Revenge for killing her mother...six years ago after she learned the truth recently.' she gulped.

'I see...so Isshin married the girl he saved. I see it now.' Ukitake chuckled, shaking his head in bemusement and Rukia stared at her superior in making such a conclusion. 'In this case, it's OK for them to be left alone as long as they don't bother with our work. And they are not illegal shinigami, humans who gained power. That man is Shiba Isshin, the head of the Branch Family of the Shiba Clan. After Kaien's death, he took regency until Kaien's sister was fit to lead...but before she did, he vanished, causing the fall of the Shiba Family as a result.' NOW it was Rukia's turn to gawk. 'So...three daughters, eh?'

'Hai...a 15 year old shinigami daughter in high school, and two younger girls in elementary.' said Rukia. 'Doesn't that mean there's an heir to the Branch Family since she's capable of zanjutsu? She was able to use Senmaioroshi in a split-second and Suikawari with barely an effort although she was really angry with revenge at the time. But her Zanpakuto looks more like...a kitchen knife than a katana...' she said with a sweatdrop. 'She also dresses differently even from her own father in regard to shihakusho design...'

'Hu-hum...I'll talk to Sotaicho about this.' said Ukitake. 'Dealings with Noble Families are a lot of work as not even Central 46 can deal with them unless they committed a crime.'

xxx

1st Division Office...

The sotaicho is in deep thought upon hearing details from his former student.

'So that's the situation.' said the Sotaicho thoughtfully.

'That's the gist of it. I guess they were why my subordinate was late for a day.' said Ukitake. 'To confirm facts since humans aren't allowed to gain Shinigami Powers. But since they are by blood, no issue about that, is there? They also didn't break our laws...unless you count Isshin faking his death to save the life of his future wife?'

'I suppose not. But the issue is, there's an heir to a branch family.' said the Sotaicho. 'Bring her here. If the Shiba Clan wants their status back, she must prove herself.'

'Hai but Kuchiki said we should wait a bit. The daughter told her that her family is always in a bad mood every year on the mother's death anniversary. Now that the death is avenged, maybe they'll come 'round. The mother must be an ordinary human.'

'I imagine. I will deal with this matter by sending appropriate messengers.'


	4. Soul Society

Soul Society

In no time at all, all noble families have been informed that the Branch Shiba Clan still lives, led by the recently found Shiba Isshin now Kurosaki Isshin by Muku ni Naru to conceal his presence. The man is recently widowed with three daughters, one of whom an eligible heiress of age 15 capable of shinigami arts. They will decide on a proper messenger to persuade Isshin to let his eldest come to Seireitei as his two youngest daughters are unaware of their heritage just yet and they needed looking after.

The messengers in question, are Kuchiki Rukia since she was familiar with the classmate, and her brother who is a clan head.

And so...

'So this is where they live?' Kuchiki Byakuya asked his sister, looking at the house rather unimpressed. For him, it was small. Too small.

'Well, most houses down here are mostly like it, niisama.' said Rukia as they looked around. 'The only big buildings here are school, the hospital and industrial areas.'

'Hmm...' they went inside to meet Isshin who was currently working on an elderly patient accompanied by a younger adult. They waited in the living room until the patient left.

'So you operate as a physician, Shiba-dono?' Byakuya asked Isshin who went to sit across them.

'Pretty much. My job here handles up to moderate cases. The severely fatal ones go to the Hospital.' Isshin quipped. 'It's a fairly simple but meaningful life and my daughters learn a lot by looking.'

'I see. Where is the eldest? We are instructed to bring her up to Seireitei.' Byakuya told him. 'And introduce her to society. Is she educated?'

'Yeah. It was a bit rough cramming into ten months what a noble should know.' Isshin chuckled. 'Good thing she has her own way of cramming or we'd be having problems today. She went out to train her apprentice.'

'...she has an apprentice?' Rukia croaked out. 'Is it shinigami powers?' she asked in dread as Byakuya looked grimmer than grim. If that was the case...

'Nope. It's a unique healing and shielding ability. Its strength depends on her mental strength with the medium being her hairpins.' said Isshin. 'I believe she's a classmate of yours, Inoue Orihime-chan.'

'Ehhhh?! She's the last person I'd expect!' Rukia sputtered out in disbelief. Orihime is the last thing she'd suspect of a human having powers.

'With that personality that's what everyone would think.' Isshin chuckled. 'I'll go call her over but in the meantime, memorize this paper, the two of you.' he said, giving them a paper containing Ichigo's circumstance with Orihime. The DOCTORED version as Ichigo wanted to keep secret that she's a mage.

'...you're kidding?' Rukia sweatdropped. The circumstances are way too weird.

'It's for security. Inoue-chan is very...excitable. Ichigo feels she's not yet ready to know her identity and no special discussion in class, either.' and Isshin began phoning his daughter who is outside Fuyuki training herself until after school hours where she'll begin with Orihime's training. 'Ichigo, get your bum home now! And get dressed for Seireitei Special Events, too!' he then pulled his phone away from his ear.

'Isshin-dono?' Byakuya frowned as the ex-clan head staggered.

'...my daughter yelled in my ear as she hates formal attire with extreme prejudice.' said Isshin, rubbing his offended ear while wincing. 'She hates what noblewomen usually wear...and I'll have to call over her self-proclaimed bodyguard too. Her bodyguard is Radheya Karna. He works at the local Police Station.'

'...since when did she get a bodyguard.' Rukia blinked.

'...a year ago. I dunno what happened but he's very loyal to her even if she let him go to be independent. He chose to stay.'

And soon...

Ichigo came in her soul form, completely annoyed.

'Dad, I'm gonna take a shower OK? And I'm gonna need help with the damn formal attire! I hate those things!' she grumbled as she stormed upstairs.

'...told you.' Isshin chuckled at the befuddled Kuchikis as the orange-haired girl didn't even notice them out of irritation. 'Rukia-chan, you might wanna give her a hand after that shower.'

'Hai...but how does she get her hair to be like that?' Rukia croaked out. 'Out of all noblewomen I've seen, she has the most beautiful hair I've ever seen. None of them can compare to her and her sisters.' Byakuya could agree with his stepsister. The young Shiba's long hair is very shiny, glossy and silky to look at. No tangles, split-ends, frizz and an out-of-place strand in sight. Perfectly straight like a curtain of silk strings. Her skin condition is also impressive that boosted her looks.

'Well, she has a spell that enhances the effects of her shampoo by a factor of 100. That's how.' Isshin grinned. 'She buys the best shampoos and conditioners money can buy for every hair condition, mixes them all into one bottle and then reinforces it with magic and there you go. Perfect hair. However, she can only use it once a month or else the consequences will be nasty. Like...going bald for instance.'

'Ah...'

It took a long while since Ichigo has long hair to manage in the bathroom. And then a cacophony of swearing ensued...Byakuya winced and Rukia stared, stunned upstairs and Isshin looked horrified.

'Hunny, where on earth did you learn THAT kind of vocabulary?!' he wailed in a high-pitched voice. 'Masaki! Our daughter got educated in a bad way without my knowing, whatever shall I dooo?!' he wailed at the poster of a smiling woman in the living room that read, 'Masaki Forever' at the bottom.

Byakuya wisely stayed silent in the insanity that was the Shiba household as he looked at the man years older than he by a few decades yet wailing childishly before a woman's poster on the wall. So instead of altars, they use posters down here? Soon, she was done, floating down her suitcase, and floating down herself.

'Ichigo if you do that, you look like a ghost!' Isshin chided.

'I trip on these things!' Ichigo snarked unhappily. 'Can't I just go there in my shihakusho?!'

'I'm afraid you must make a great impression, Shiba-dono.' said Byakuya wryly. Sure the daughter is good-looking, especially when cleaned-up-nicely but her foul mouth is...frightening. Not even a commoner knew half of those! Moreover, he saw her shihakusho. Too revealing! A no-no. Bad enough Matsumoto-fukutaicho wears her uniform with a revealing cleavage...

Around the same time, the bodyguard also arrived.

'Isshin-dono.' Karna bowed politely as he sat on the couch, but left his body there, looking far different than his faux body. TOO different in fact.

'Good you got here. You will stay with Ichigo at all times up there OK?' Isshin told Karna who nodded. 'They are Kuchiki Byakuya and Rukia, one of the Four Greater Nobles of Soul Society.' Karna bowed before them politely. 'This is Karna, Ichigo's bodyguard.'

'...you feel different from us.' Byakuya frowned. 'WHO are you?'

'...I will answer that if I am allowed to by my mistress.' said Karna.

'You can tell them...' **But omit the Grail War details.** that was what followed through telepathy.

'I am not from this country...nor was I originally a Shinigami.' said Karna. 'I am Karna, the Son of the Sun God Surya and the mortal Queen Kunti of Ancient India. I am a demigod until my death wherein I became a full god when I rejoined my father. But the young miss summoned me for a task she was unwillingly made to participate in until we discovered she can safely back out of it and I became her Familiar. I remained with her as she wished for me to continue living. But I must be independent from her and not rely on her to live...so I trained to become a Shinigami to generate my own power as I serve her.'

'...so much for telling you to learn independency.' Ichigo sighed wearily with droopy shoulders.

'Its of my own choice, Ichigo.' Karna smiled. 'I will stay until I feel that you no longer need me. Somehow, a bond between us remains.' Isshin stared at him and at his daughter who was fond of the guy as a family member. Question is...what does HE feel about HER?

'I see...' Byakuya wondered how the heck did the Shiba Branch Princess come across a deity who is different from them shinigami and a foreign one at that. He would look into this later when he had the time.

xxx

Upon packing and Karna carrying both his and Ichigo's luggage, they came to Seireitei using a Senkaimon.

'Nee Kuchiki-classmate, what am I to expect from other nobles here?' Ichigo asked Rukia. 'I hope they're not snooty, snobby with a flagpole shoved up their ass or anything...'

'Well, a lot of them are like that because they enjoy their status so much.' said Rukia. 'But there are some who takes aristocracy with pride and don't possess such manners...and there are those who don't care much for strict decorum like my Captain and 8th Division's Captain. It depends on the person.'

'Oh, I guess it's a mix-mash of unique personalities eh?'

'You're the most unique noble I ever met.' said Rukia wryly. 'You learned who and what you are yet you haven't changed at all. Normally one would try to fit in by changing themselves.' when she got adopted into the Kuchiki Clan, she tried to fit in and learned how to be a proper noble in order not to embarrass her new house-and her life be made miserable if she made a mistake. She really regretted fifty years ago now...she should have turned it down but Renji was so happy for her to have a family as both were orphans with no home to go back to. It was why she couldn't bring herself to turn it down.

'Wouldn't that be faking it in the end? In the end, that's not really us.' said Ichigo. 'If we changed just to make some people happy by conforming to their ideals, we'd lose ourselves and who we really are originally as a person and live a fake life and identity. I don't like that.' she quipped. 'If you changed, you'd be a faker and a puppet. The only change that matters is if you wanted to start over a new leaf had you been a bad person in life and you wanted to do good for yourself and people around you.'

'You have an interesting way of thinking.' Byakuya commented.

'I had an interesting way of growing up so I see the world differently, that's all.' Ichigo chuckled. 'Think of me as a third way of seeing things~ Karna also knows some interesting things so don't hesitate.'

'This coming from someone with an unusual reputation?'

'Mess with my sisters and they go for physical rehab.' Ichigo snarked.

'...Rukia, explain.' Byakuya twitched as he had a feeling he'll get a headache...

Rukia told him about Ichigo's reputation in town that caught her adoptive brother in for a shock. 'So that means if Renji ever visited the human world, he'll get the same flack for his strength tattoos and his hair color. Probably Hitsugaya-taicho too...'

'...'

xxx

'So this is Shiba Ichigo-dono.' said the Sotaicho as he looked at the young girl before him. 'And the other her bodyguard?'

'Hai. I am Radheya Karna.' Karna bowed politely. The old Sotaicho nodded in acknowledgment as the two braced themselves for what they are to do in meeting the other nobles...and they are to meet in a few days' time, so they are escorted by an Onmitsukido member to the current Shiba Residence.

'So Karna, we'll be staying with the Main House for the time being though I don't know how they'll react to us...' Ichigo sighed. 'Dad DID leave them before cousin was ready to take headship so the house fell...to be honest I'd rather stay in a hotel that face an explosive cousin, but I don't see a hotel anywhere around here. The buildings all look the same.' she turned to the Onmitsukido for answers.

'There are indeed hotels here...' Ichigo whooped. 'But Kukaku-san has been informed of your arrival so no, you can't go into a hotel.' she face-faulted.

'Oh man, I'm gonna kick dad's ass when I get back home...he should face her, not me! This is HIS mess!' Ichigo shuddered with chills up her spine. 'And is she somewhat y'know, into these monkey suits you call formal wear?' she asked him while yanking her coat with a scowl.

'Ehhh no. Not since the clan fell from its status, Ichigo-san.' Ichigo whooped happily as she changed into her personal style of shihakusho with a snap of her fingers, and her long hair self-braided, and her zanpakuto appeared on her back.

'Finally, out of that hateful kimono!' she cried happily, raising her arms cheerfully.

'Now now Ichigo, you still have to wear it on your debut so bear with it for a little longer then you'll never have to see it again unless it's social occasions.' Karna chided, causing his Master to deflate.

'Dammit!'

The guide fell quiet.

Sure some nobles are one thing but she's another story entirely.

Another gossip to spread to the rumor mill, courtesy of him. But for now, he wants information!

'Ichigo-san, your shihakusho is a tad different...same material but of different design.' he remarked thoughtfully.

'Well before the old goat trained me, I was more into martial arts. I knew Karate since I was a kid but I'm adding Savate into the mix.'

'Sa-va-te?'

'It's a foreign country's martial art specifically France down in the human world. Savate is kickboxing but I'm only learning its foot techniques. I already have Karate and Hakuda for my fists.' said Ichigo. 'The usual stuff shinigami wears are too baggy and too flowy it messes up my movements, I hate it. Dad was against my style though since it's a tad revealing but I don't give a rat's ass. I wear what I want to wear but of course, I draw a line in some things...' she giggled.

xxx

Shinigami Women's Association...

'Here's our topic for today!' the president, Kusajishi Yachiru exclaimed. 'We have a guest today, Hisagi-fukutaicho since he needs an article for the magazine!' she chirped. 'Our main focus is that newcomer girl!'

'The new noble eh? I got a lot from my Onmitsukido member who took her to the Shiba Estate.' said Soifon as Hisagi quickly took out a paper and pen, ready to write in haste. As a member of the 9th Division, it's a part of his job.

'I know of her too from my short time in Karakura Town. She's a classmate of mine in High School since I was forced to attend...I got caught by truant officers a lot while in a faux body so my time there was...ugh!' Rukia harrumphed.

'What can you tell us, ladies? Kuchiki should go first since she'll be quick to finish.' Matsumoto Rangiku asked the petite captain.

'Hai. We're in the same class in Karakura High School in class 1-3.' said Rukia. 'When I came there, a lot of the kids there warned me about her so I won't get chucked to the hospital.'

'Ehhh? Why?' Kotetsu Isane croaked out, wide-eyed.

'She has a reputation of violence, and famous all over town for it, and the very reason so many police are out in groups of threes.' said Rukia to their disbelief. 'Apparently, getting your hair dyed is a sign of delinquency so most likely some of us with colorful hair will get the same treatment but the thing is, her hair is naturally orange. She even showed me the roots with a magnifying glass after plucking a strand out. It's really orange and not dyed. But some delinquents thought she's one of them and tried harassing her since...she got fed up and fought back. And that's since age 8 up to three years ago.' she said much to everyone else's O.O

'No delinquent could beat her so they resorted to using her sisters against her...by literally taking them from school under hostage situations for blackmail. The 'if you want them back, you'll pay for the humiliation' sort of thing.' jaws dropped. 'She got so pissed she nearly rendered them invalids for life, the police intervened before she could kill somebody. The police made it a point to stop delinquency if only to protect the younger sisters, and to stop Ichigo from the possibility of really killing anyone because she was physically strong...and that's before she found out she's a shinigami by blood.' she said. 'To this day some of the idiots are in physical therapy since she did a number on them and the police are on a lookout so things in town are peaceful since.'

'Everyone around below 18 years old are fearful of her reputation. But since nobody messes with her sisters anymore thanks to the police, she mellowed out and is actually a nice person to be around with when you got to know her.' Rukia continued. 'She's also good in school with high grades, placing 13th in school ranking among the Top 50 Students this semester and she's shockingly wise despite her reputation. Her unfortunate stigma aside, she also has incredibly long hair she just refuses to cut no matter what teachers say...and incredibly beautiful hair too. It's like an orange silk curtain. Shiny and glossy to look at, silky to touch and not a split end or frizz. It never tangles either and I've never seen a noblewoman with hair like that. Isshin-dono says she buys different kinds of shampoos and conditioners for various hair conditions, mixes them all up in one bottle, and then uses reinforcing kido she invented to enhance the effects by a factor of 100 to have that perfect hair. The catch? She can only use it once a month or her hair will be unable to take it anymore and fall out, leaving her bald. That was after experiments on her own hair strands she cut off. The roots stayed but the hair is so badly damaged they fell on their own, separating from the very-weakened roots.'

'Wow...'

'I think I'd want one of those...' Rangiku pouted.

'I found out that she's a shinigami when I followed a Hollow presence in my Denreishinki to the cemetery.' Rukia continued. 'I thought she was a civilian back then...until I saw her right next to the Hollow disguised as a little girl...then she left her body, and used Senmaioroshi on it before using Suikawari on the main body. She also knew I saw the whole thing...hey, I was in shock that a classmate is a hidden shinigami, OK?' she sputtered out. 'I wanted questions answered back then but she told me to wait.'

'Why?'

'That day was also her mother's death anniversary...and the Hollow she killed was her murderer six years ago.' it was like ice water fell on them with the cold chill in the air when Rukia said that. 'She recently learned the truth from Isshin-dono and was on a lookout since to avenge the killing. The hollow that killed her mother was killed by the daughter on the day she died was what we'd call sweet revenge. I then met up with the family the next day. But all Isshin-dono said was that to take a photo of him and simply ask my Captain who he is, and then get a truckload of information. But he told me of the circumstances only all nobles currently know at this moment...that Shiba Isshin-dono willingly went AWOL and willingly sacrificed his powers to protect a human girl when he screwed up...he married said girl and currently has three daughters years later when she's old enough.' she said. 'But when Grand Fisher killed her, his powers slowly began to return.'

'Oooooh!'

'The only one who knows of their heritage was Ichigo. The younger sisters doesn't know, blissfully thinking they're still ordinary humans...Isshin-dono felt he wants them to have a childhood first before telling them the whole package. And he crammed all he could in a year since telling her the truth. But he must be one hell of a trainer if she could use Senmaioroshi in a split second with the other half of the second showing Grand Fisher's lure shredded like shredded cabbage. And here is one thing that threw niisama in for a loop...when we came to pick her up and was informed she had to wear a formal kimono, she was so mad since she really hates formal wear...and when she came back for a shower and dressing up...she swore enough to make niisama's nose bleed and I'm pretty sure not even a commoner knows a portion of cusses she swore.' she chuckled. 'Isshin-dono was just as horrified and wailed to the poster of his wife on the wall, wondering where she learned to swear like that when he swore he raised them with good manners and right conduct. Must be from the delinquents.'

'Soifon-taicho, what did your guy tell you?' Hisagi asked Soifon while massaging his wrists and flexing his fingers of his writing hand.

'On his time with her, she was hopefully staying in a hotel since she was nervous about meeting her explosive cousin Kukaku-san. My subordinate says there ARE hotels...she's happy...until he said that the Shibas are informed of her arrival so she has to stay there she looked disappointed.' Soifon snorted. 'She then grumbled that it should be her father facing them, not her since this is his mess. She then asked if the Shibas are into formal wear, he said no, and she happily changed in the middle of the streets,' the others had a wild imagination at that, causing the captain to snort.

'Not what you have in mind dimwits, she snapped her fingers and through kido, her kimono was replaced with her unusual shihakusho that she customized to suit her fighting style. Before she learned she's a shinigami, she was into martial arts and hated our uniforms cramping her movements since it's so baggy and flowy.' that was one thing Soifon agreed on, hence why her hakama is customized to have the 'balloon effect' closing around her ankles. 'This is what it looks like.' she took out a photo of the outfits in question. In kimono, in shihakusho. 'She's OK with having her photo taken if only for identification purposes.'

'Ohh! Can I have the photo for copy purposes?' Hisagi asked her. 'I need to make a copy of it for the magazine!'

'Eh sure. Don't need it anymore since I know what she looks like anyway.'

'She's probably in the Shiba Estate by now dealing with irate relatives irate at that buffoon and taking it out on the poor girl.' Soifon chuckled. 'If what Kuchiki said about her personality is true...that man is in for a beating for sure. My subordinate asked other questions too...'

They got information about her three sizes(Hisagi-'She answered that without killing him?! Normally guys who ask that get their asses kicked into next year!'), her age, favorite foods and drinks, activities(Nanao-'She has a student?' Rukia-'It's complicated.'), about her bodyguard(Rukia was glad she didn't say _certain_ info), and the bodyguard in question reminded the Onmitsukido of a much mellower version of Rukia's Captain with a familial tint to it but also talks like a secretary looking out for his boss. He is a foreign spirit from India who trained under her father to become a Shinigami, wanting to stay with his charge...making some girls SQUEAL about Bodyguard Crush. Said bodyguard went to Tokyo's Police Academy in a Gigai but was a genius he was graduated in a few weeks, and applied in Karakura Town's Station to be close by while earning his keep in the house.

Then Nanao asked Rukia about Ichigo's student...and the circumstances behind it.

Silence followed after that...

Really now...Black Fairy...?


End file.
